


We're Family

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: A moment between a brother and sister.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	We're Family

* * *

_ Hermione’s haven bingo 2021 _

_ Square: O4 Family  _

_ Pairing: none _

* * *

  
  


_ Hermione set in a little bar nursing the lone beer she had been drinking that night. Her thoughts were swimming, just a week ago she found out she wasn’t the Daugther of Robert Granger, he was her stepfather. She never had any idea that he wasn’t truly her father. Well, biological father. Her mother had married him three months after she had been born. She wished she had someone she could ask questions to but everyone who knew anything was dead. Hermione took a drink of her beer looking at the birth certificate sitting in front of her.  _

_ John Winchester.  _

_ She didn’t know who this man was but she was determined to find out anything she could about this man. Grabbing the envelope from her bag she pulled the remaining documents out to find a picture of the man. She had to admit the man was a good looking one.  _

_ The only problem she was having was pinning down where he lived. Searching through local records she found he also had two sons. One older than her another younger than herself. She honestly wondered if she should even try and locate them. Especially being the middle child with a different mother.  _

_ Another beer was placed on the table as a frown passed over her face. Looking up she saw a sweat-covered man dressed in leather with a braided ponytail down his back.  _

_ “You look like you could use a beer, honey.”  _

_ “No, thank you.” Hermione tried smiling but a grimace passed her face.  _

_ “What’s wrong honey? My beer ain’t good enough for ya?” The man growled leaning closer, his putrid whiskey breath blowing straight into her face.  _

_ She made herself stop breathing because if she continued she was going to throw up everywhere from just his breath.  _

_ “I’m not interested,” Hermione replied.  _

_ “Well, I-”  _

_ “Babe, sorry I’m late,” A deep voice spoke up beside her as the man took a seat next to her. “Traffic was a bitch.”  _

_ Hermione glanced overseeing a tall man with dark blonde hair, forest green eyes staring at her. This one didn’t look insane. She decided to go along with him.  _

_ “Should have left on time then.” she smiled.  _

_ “You can go now.” the man spoke turning to one pouring sweat.  _

_ “Who the hell do you think you are, Justin Timberlake?” _

_ “The one telling you to walk away.” He replied dangerously finishing off the whiskey in his glass. _

_ “Jimmy, do not start anything in my bar tonight!” The bartender yelled across the bar.  _

_ Biker growled walking away from the table.  _

_ “Bye, Jimmy.” The man smiled, giving a wave.  _

_ “Thank you.” Hermione smiled taking a drink.  _

_ “You’re welcome.” He smiled back. “The name’s Dean.”  _

_ “Hermione,” she answered.  _

_ - _

_ “Well, that’s a mouthful.” Dean chuckled.  _

_ “It’s not the first time I have been told that,” Hermione answered shaking her head.  _

_ “So, what have you sitting in a bar, in the middle of nowhere?” Dean questioned.  _

_ “Very long story,” Hermione replied, gathering her papers as the picture slid back onto the table. Dean’s eyes met the picture widening as he saw it. His finger pressed down on it turning it around.  _

_ “Where did you get this picture?” Dean questioned holding it up to Hermione.  _

_ “It was my mothers,” Hermione answered taking the picture from Dean’s hands. “Why?” _

_ “Because this is my father,” Dean answered as his face turned serious.  _

_ “Your Dean Winchester,” Hermione whispered placing the pieces together.  _

_ “Why would your mother have a picture of my father?”  _

_ Hermione sighed, figuring there was no reason in hiding the truth, “Because he’s my biological father.”  _

_ “What?” Dean asked leaning forward.  _

_ “Dean, we gotta go. We have a job.” a man spoke coming up behind Dean until he noted the tension at the table. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “I think this is a conversation for somewhere that’s not in a bar,” Dean spoke not taking his eyes off Hermione.  _

“Hey, what are you doing?” Dean yelled from the other side of the room. 

“Thinking of the day I met you and Sam, smartass.” She smirked, she watched his face soften. That had been years ago by now, so much had happened since she found her brothers. She had more wild adventures with them and actually met her father at one point during this. It was one of the brightest points getting to meet John. It was odd since it was him from 2003, but him none the less. Mary hadn’t been please when she met the youngest Winchester as she was the daughter of another woman and her husband. Hermione and Mary’s relationship was always strained, especially after she found out Hermione was a natural-born witch. 

“Hell, that was forever ago,” Dean said placing a beer in front of her he took a seat kicking his feet up on the table. 

“I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” 

“You sure about that?” Dean chuckled putting the bottle to his lips. 

“I mean not having to worry about the two of you all the time? Yeah, but then I wouldn’t have you and Sam. you have both become family here for me even when I felt out of place.” 

Dean sighed rubbing his face, “I know my mom hasn’t been the kindest to you and she had her reasons. That doesn’t excuse her treating you like dirt. Hermione no matter what the last name you carry- You’re a Winchester. you’re family.” 

“I love you, Dean.” 

“Love you too kid.” 

  
  



End file.
